jak_wytresowac_smoka_clubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Clarai/Pierwsze takie opko w moim życiu :)
Parę słów na temat ;) Postanowiłam napisać trochę nietypowe opko. Będzie ono na temat Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. W zasadzie będzie oczami pewnego bohatera. nie Czkawki. Nie Astrid. Tylko....Szczerbka ^_^ Mam nadzieję, że będzie sens pisać dalej, bo narazie dam tylko próbkę :P P.S. Wiem, że trochę ściągam od opka pewnego użytkownika na JWS wiki. No ale cóż :3 A i jeszcze jedno. Poprawcie mnie jeśli coś będzie trochę niezgodne z filmem, bo oglądałam go parę tygodni temu ;) !!Uwaga!! Tekst poniżej będzie zawierać treść JWS 2, więc jeśli ktoś nie oglądał (chociaż pewnie wszyscy to zrobili :D) lepiej niech nie czyta ;) Już dłużej nie przeciągam. Miłego czytania ;D left 'Rozdział pierwszy' Nie wiem co się wtedy działo na Berk (chociaż pewnie jeźdźcy urządzali smocze wyścigi), ale my z Czkawką lataliśmy dość daleko od domu. Zresztą jak zawsze. Robiliśmy to już dość długo i powoli (ale bardzo powoli) - chciałem wracać. I wtedy Czkawka zaproponował to. thumb|left- To jak będzie mordko? Skusisz się? thumb|125px Na początku lekko się zawahałem. - Oj Szczerbatku. Będzie dobrze. Czkawka rozłożył mi ogon, odpiął się i "spadł" z siodła. Leciał w dół i po chwili dołączyłem do niego. Lecieliśmy tak przez chwilę i wtedy Czkawka rozłożył swoje "skrzydła", a ja swoje. Teraz razem szybowaliśmy w chmurach, bo kiedyś to było niemożliwe. - To niesamowite! - wykrzyknął Czkawka, a ja z radości strzeliłem trzy razy plazmą, przez co Czkawka znalazł się trochę wyżej. - Teraz już mniej! - dodał przerażony, gdy zobaczył ogromną skałę, na którą leciał. - Szczerbatek! Chciałem mu pomóc, jednak ogon zaczął się składać. - Aagrh! - krzyknąłem. Po chwili wpadłem na pomysł! Strzeliłem plazmą w skałę, podleciałem do Czkawki i złapałem go, przy okazji osłaniając przed odłamkami skał. Po chwili wylądowaliśmy na jakiejś innej skale, tyle, że ta była porośnięta trawą. - Było super! - dodał Czkawka. Ja nie chciałem mu mówić, co ja myślałem na ten temat. Nagle usłyszałem huk i odwróciłem się. No jasne. Skała się po prostu zawaliła przez moją plazmę. Czkawka też to zobaczył. On się chyba nie bał, ale ja byłem przestraszony. Przecież coś mu się mogło stać! Nie rozumiem ludzi. Naprawdę. Jeśli się Wam spodoba napiszę ciąg dalszy :P Chyba się podoba, więc troszkę napiszę ;) A on jeszcze dodał, że nad moim szybowaniem musimy popracować! Jakby nie było. U r a t o w a ł e m g o! Lekko się obraziłem. Strzeliłem go kamieniem. - Ał! - powiedział Czkawka. - No co jest Szczerbatku? Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? - to mówiąc podszedł do mnie. - Brabrabra - przedrzeźniłem go. - To teraz uważaj! - dodał rzucając mi się na szyję. Próbował mnie przesunąć. Nawet nie drgnąłem. Gdy Czkawka złapał się rękami wstałem i na dwóch nogach podszedłem nad urwisko. - No co ty? Chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego? Aaa! - dodał i mocniej złapał moją szyję. thumb|271px Zacząłem się śmiać i przewróciłem się na plecy. Czkawka teraz leżał na ziemi, a ja pacnąłem go łapą. - Tak? - powiedział Czkawka. - Wikingowie i smoki znów przeciw sobie - dodał uderzając pięściami moją łapę. - Zżarli się w walce do okropnego bó... - jednak nie dokończył, bo położyłem na nim swoją głowę. Nie wiem czemu narzekał. Przecież była lekka. No, przynajmniej dla innych smoków. Wtedy zacząłem go lizać. - Fuj! Szczerbatek! Przestań! Wiesz, że się nie zmywa! Chciałem jeszcze podzielić się rybą, jednak było to bardziej dla żartów, więc ryby nie "dałem". Rozdział drugi Wtedy Czkawka zobaczył przed nami bardzo piękny krajobraz. Pomarańczowe drzewa stały na klifach, a mgła thumb|252px|Swędzipachazasłaniała ziemię. Widok był naprawdę wspaniały! Czkawka wyciągnął swój notes oraz ołówek,a ja polizałem kartkę, którą przykleił do swojej mapy. - I co? Jak to nazwiemy? Nie miałem zbyt dobrego pomysłu, ale pokazałem, że swędzi mnie pacha. Czkawce chyba taka nazwa zbytnio nie przeszkadzała. - Swędzipacha? - zapytał. - Może być! - coś zapisał i dodał. - Jak myślisz? Może znajdziemy w tych lasach kilka Drzewokosów, albo jednego czy dwa Szeptozgony. A może nawet Nocną Furię! To by było coś. Wiem przecież. Bardzo chciałbym mieć kumpla. Pokazałem głową w stronę Swędzipachy, żebyśmy tam jak najszybciej polecieli. I wtedy właśnie przyleciała Astird z Wichurą! Astird poszła do Czkawki i rozmawiali (pewnie o czymś nieistotnym). Ja z Wichurą najpierw się przywitaliśmy, potem bawiliśmy w berka, potem gryzliśmy patyk (brzózkę) a potem ganialiśmy się z patykiem (brzózką). Nie wsłuchiwałem się o czym gadali Czkawka i Astrid, jednak usłyszałem ostatni dialog. - Czkawka. Daj spokój! Przecież tam nic nie ma - powiedziała Astrid. - A może jednak coś tam jest - powiedział Czkawka i pokazał Astrid dym unoszący się zza góry. Już po chwili lecieliśmy nad jakimś uschłym lub raczej spalonym lasem. Wichura i Astrid leciały za nami. Zobaczyliśmy ogromną lodową górę. - Leć za mną - powiedział Czkawthumb|280px|Potężny, plujący lodem smok. (Nie mogłam znaleźć lodowej góry...)ka do Astrid. - Kto mógł to zrobić? - zapytała dziewczyna. Ludzie. Oni nic nie rozumieją! To m u s i a ł być smok! I to potężny, plujący lodem smok! Nagle spotrzegliśmy, że ktoś strzela siećmi! Ja zwinne ich unikałem, jednak zaskoczona Wichura dała się złapać i chyba wyrzuciła Astrid z siodła, bo ja i Czkawka musieliśmy ją złapać. No ja rozumiem, że Astrid jest dla Czkawki ważna, ale Wichura tam właśnie spadała! thumb|left|274px|To Wichura i Astrid jakby ktoś nie wiedział. CDN... Chcę znać wasze zdanie na temat zdjęć ^_^ Czy nie dodaję ich za dużo? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania